User blog:Y-Tiger/Character ideas
I really want to do at lest three more Mythical Characters! However, I must have a limit. And this time, the line is about to cross, so I want to know what you guys think :3 Tiage and Ashely Both are Genies. Tiage is a warrior Genie that is the species of an African Civet while Ashely is just a normal, cheerful Genie. These characters are not base off SEGA's fail attempts of Sonic the hedgehog and the ring(Or something like that, I don't have the game). Just a fair warning. Also, Ashely's species is a Mouse Lemur(Idea given by my father) Basic Bios of Tiage and Ashely Tiage's bio *Name: Tiage Kuey Ogin *Age: Died at 23, so he looks 23. But as a Warrior genie, he is total to 765,903,723 years old. *Species(animal): African Civet *Species(Mythical Creature): Warrior Genie *Weapon: Curved Swords *Attire: Normally he wears only silk pants like most genie's outfits. However, when in war or fighting. He changes to having a chainmail-like shirt that flexes like scales on a snake, wearing leather pants for quick movement. *Personality: Tiage is rather the chill type. Even in his after death, he sees this much better than nothingness. Being chilled out, he has a very stone temper, and by stone temper: it's really hard to piss him off. *Backstory: Tiage die in the war of protecting his home city once known as Artise; A city in hot degrees and dusting sands known as the Crosfur desert. After his death in the great war that his kind called " The Culfur(Sulfur) War" due to ashes blowing in the sands and black, unclear skies blocking the sun. Killing off kinds' civilization. Later, he woke up being inside a room that remind him of his rich house. Silks of red, with a king size bed, drawer and a closet of clothes he doesn't seem to remember. There was also a weapon rack with a belt that hold two duel Curved Swords. Unknowing that he was in a bottle with the design glass and see-through red swirls. Ashely's Bio *Name: Ashely Lavander Iris *Age: Died at 16 in a murder scene. She is truly 132,786,909 years old. *Species(animal): Mouse Lemur *Species(Mythical creature): A normal genie *Weapon: None *Attic: She normally wears pink gowns and even a wedding dress(cause she was to be wed off before the murder) Which sometimes freak those she is "force" to obey. *Personality: Cheerful and out going, the murder case that she had suffer from doesn't even seem to affect. *Backstory: Ashely's was a daughter of a poor, hard-working merchant family in the forest of Sican. She lived in a village that hold innocents that were thrown out by their kingdoms; rarely was there any murderers... Ashely was to murder a rich nobleman who believed she was the most perfectly his seen. However, that night her house was broken in to while she was cleaning. Being the first person spotted, she was killed by the murderer and before she knew it. She was in a rich bedroom of silks that were pink and purple. Wearing her wedding dress that had been picked out by her 'would have been' husband... If she didn't die and all. Leia the Naga(Or Snake being, as I heard from my dad that Naga isn't the right type of mythical creature to be calling Leia) Leia is Royal blooded, her upper body is that of a mouse(One of the mouses kind) and the bottom is a snake of black, red and white.(Yea, fail at remember what type she is). The only skill she truly has is charming people, and even then. It's out of cuteness, and nothing more. There is a set of attire known as the taint attire. Why? Because this attire effects Leia into a brainwash, mindless state. (A backstory will be thought of later about this.) Leia's Basic bio *Name: Leia Cesica Garnet *Age: 345, looks to be 18 *Species: **(Upper part) Mouse(A type of mouse) **(Lower part) Corn snake *Species(Mythical creature): Naga *Weapon: None *Powers/skills: She can charm people with her cuteness *Attic: She wears pretty much a top only, since it's hard to put lower clothing on as she has a bottom part of a snake. However, she refuse to wear the taint set as she is easily controlled by others in those outfit. *Personality: Leia is cheerful, but cunning and sneaky. She sometimes lie to get her way, or even charm one to do what she want. *Backstory: (working on) The bios will be worked on further when they have their own pages -w- Give me your opinion and ideas ^^ These characters are not official. and sadly, I might change Leia's mythical creature from Naga (Because it's a snake body with a being's head) to the other type of snake creature mythical(That I can't spell...) Category:Blog posts